


The Study and Practice of Map Making

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Damien propositions Pip. Pip is unsure.





	The Study and Practice of Map Making

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Dip.

“I’m not sure,” Pip hummed, languishing as Damien kissed at his throat. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Damien took a deep breath as he palmed at Pip. “I’ll take care of you. I always take care of you.” 

“I know,” he giggled, spreading his legs a little bit more. He bucked his hips upwards, grazing Damien’s hand. “But blindfolded? And shackled? Like a prisoner?” 

“Uh-huh,” Damien moaned, toying with the button on his pants. “My prisoner.” 

“Like a prisoner of love?” He asked sweetly, kissing him once on the mouth. 

“Pip, don’t be so cheesy, for fuck’s sake.” 

“I’ll be a prisoner of love, but I don’t want to just be a prisoner.” 

“You are killing my boner,” Damien complained, squeezing Pip’s penis through his trousers.

“Nnh,” he choked back, pressing into the touch. “But Damie.” 

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, moving his hand slowly. “It’ll be fun. You naked beneath me, writhing as I pound you into the mattress.” 

“I don’t want to be a prisoner,” he reiterated, “unless it’s of love.” 

“Fuck, fine. Fine, Philip, you can be a prisoner of love. Now, can I tie you to the bed or not?”

“Hold me after?” He asked, working his lip as Damien slid down his body, spreading him open with his knees. 

“Of course, I’m not a monster,” Damien argued, unzipping his pants. “Did I mention the cockring?” 

“No, no, it’s too much, it’s too much,” Pip complained, forcing a frown on his face as his pants were pulled off of his body.

“We’ve used the cockring before,” Damien sighed throwing the pants across the room. “I thought you like it.” 

“I do. I do, but it’s too much at once. Blindfold, shackles, or the ring; pick one.” 

“Ugh,” he huffed, pushing off of the bed, leaving Pip somewhat dazed in his briefs. He stared at the ceiling. “We’ll do something different, okay?” 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, as a hand slipped beneath his underwear. “Don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not mad. If I was mad, you’d be on fire.” 

“Set aflame for love,” he sighed, batting his eyes as he looked at Damien. “How romantic.” 

“Or because I hate you,” he growled, ripping his underwear off. He pumped his dick slowly, smiling as Pip lifted off of the mattress.

“You hate me? I’m your love prisoner though. You can’t hate a prisoner of love.” 

“We’re not doing that,” Damien complained, roughly flipping Pip onto his stomach. “I’m going to make you scream instead. You’re gonna beg for me to let you get off.” 

“You want me to scream? I can scream right now if you want,” Pip sucked in air, then yelled as loud as he could, causing Damien to recoil so much that he fell off the bed. “Is that all you wanted?” 

“No! I didn’t want that at all,” Damien pulled himself back onto the bed. Pip caught him rolling his eyes, then for a split second, a grin tugged at his lips. “I wanted to be adventurous, that’s all Pip.” 

“Like go on an exploration? I bet there’s lots of sections of Hell I haven’t seen yet. I’ll be the Lewis to your Clark,” he smiled, turning to sit on his heels. “We should get dressed. You’ve taken all of my clothes off, that won’t do for an adventure, now, will it?” 

“Pip,” Damien placed a hand on each shoulder, holding him in place. “I want to do dirty things to your body, not make maps.” 

“Cartography,” Pip smiled, noticing the way Damien’s fangs dug into his lip ever so slightly, “is quite fun. We should have more hobbies.” 

“You’re my favorite hobby,” Damien said with a blush, pushing him back onto his back.

“But hobbies are things you do together,” he protested, though he didn’t fight as Damien rolled him to his stomach.

“I like to do you,” Damien snickered, rough hands pulling his ass into the air. “Where’s the lube? Do you know where we put it?” 

“Bedside table,” he squeaked out, burying his face in a pillow. “You like to do me? Really?”

“Of course,” Damien reassured, digging around for the lube. He let out a breath as he plucked it from the drawer, squeezing a dollop onto his hands and working it together.

“Because you love me?” He teased, flinching as a wet hand rubbed at his hole. 

“You’re insufferable,” Damien sneered, pushing a finger past the ring. 

“Oh God,” Pip squealed, arching his back as Damien probed gently at his asshole. “Damien, oh God, why are your fingers so cold?” 

“Want me to warm them up?” Damien asked, adding a second slick finger almost immediately. 

“Maybe,” Pip whined as the fingers, somehow colder, rubbed at his prostate. “Mmm, Damien?” 

“Want me to stop?” He teased, pulling his hand away. Pip thrust his ass into the air, trying to find a hand to push back on. 

“Don’t be mean, Damie,” he whispered, moaning as warm hands spread open his cheeks. “I’m not, I’m not opened enough yet.” 

“Don’t call me that,” he scolded, breath hot on Pip’s backside. His tongue swiped at the hole, teasing around the rim as Pip let out a mewl. He keened as Damien pressed inward, warmth permeating through him. He diligently worked with his tongue, flicking in and out of the orifice slowly. Gradually he heated his mouth, letting his tongue become close to boiling. 

“It’s hot,” Pip whined, still arching into the touches. Damien pulled out, grunting something before plunging back in. “Now it’s cold, Damie! Are you doing this on purpose?” 

“Maybe,” he whispered as he pulled away, opting to lay on top of him, pressing his ice cold lips into Pip’s shoulder blades. “Do you like it?” 

His fingers were back before Pip could complain. They were warmed to a standard body temperature, slowly moving in and out as his spare hand struggled to unzip his pants. Pip whimpered beneath his touches, spreading his legs out more. 

“Uh-huh,” Pip moaned as he heard Damien’s pants fall to the ground. “I, uh,” he stalled, riding the sensations of being fingered, “I want your dick.” He blushed after saying that, forcing his face farther into the pillow. “That sounded dumb, I take it back.” 

“So you don’t want my dick?” Damien asked, lining himself up with Pip. “I can always get dressed and we can make maps, or whatever the fuck it was that you wanted.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Pip snapped as the fingers were removed. “I’m not good at dirty talk. I’m not sexy, you know. I’m not the Anti-Christ, a bad boy demon who can apparently make his fingers ice cubes. I’m just Pip.”

“Philip,” he stated firmly, turning his lover’s head so they could make eye contact, “I like you.” 

“Do you love me?” Pip asked, working his lip in his teeth. 

“Yes, I, I love you. Even when you do shit like scream when I try to initiate dirty talk,” he sighed, leaning down to kiss Pip quickly on the mouth.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Pip pulled away, shoving his face back into the pillow, partially from embarrassment. “I wanted to make you happy.”

“I am happy. I just want my dick wedged in your tight little hole, that’s all I want right now,” Pip felt a jolt of electricity that started at his toes and ended in his balls. He whimpered at the thought of Damien buried inside of him, breath hot on his ear.

“Me too,” he squeaked out, not bothering to move from the pillow. “I want your, I want your dick, too.” 

“Why are you so shy, we do this daily,” Damien laughed, struggling to open the lube, then stroking a wet hand over his penis. “It’s not like you’re new to fucking, Pip. You’re not a blushing virgin.” 

“Just blushing,” he joked, biting the pillow as he felt the head of his dick brush against him. He shivered, it felt like ice. 

Damien groaned as he slid into Pip, a steady motion without any pauses. Once he was flush, he ran his hands over Pip’s nipples, toying with them ever so slightly. Delicate touches without much force. He warmed his hands, keeping his penis cold, as he pulled back slowly. 

“Is it good?” Damien asked, moving his fingers to Pip’s mouth, forcing him to let go of the pillow. 

“Unnn,” he choked out, sucking on Damien’s hand. “Cold.” 

“Do you like it?” He asked, pulling his hand away to stroke Pip’s cock.

“Uh-huh,” he groaned, shallowly bucking into Damien’s warm hand.

“You usually talk a lot more,” Damien grunted, suddenly slamming into him. “Why so quiet?” 

“Overwhelming,” he whimpered, trying to handle the hot and cold coursing through his body. 

“Good or bad?” He asked as he stopped thrusting. 

“Don’t stop,” Pip complained, blindly throwing his hand behind him to pull Damien in closer. “Don’t stop.” He shoved his dick back into Pip, causing him to squeak out a breathy plea. “So cold, don’t stop.” 

“Who’s making you feel this way?” Damien asked, removing his penis fully. When Pip only moaned, shoving his ass into the air,  Damien chuckled. “Come on, who is it?” 

“Damien,” he cried softly, “I wanna come, please Damien.” 

“You what?” He asked, slipping back in at an agonizing pace. “What is it you want? I can’t hear you.” 

“Come,” he moaned, “I want to come.”

“You’re taking my cock like a champ, aren’t you?” He smirked, bending to press a kiss into Pip’s neck. “Who knew you were so good at taking cock?” 

“Damien,” he hissed as a warm hand, once again, pumped his dick. “I’m close.” 

“We barely started,” Damien teased, making a circle around his balls with his hand. “I thought you had stamina.”

“The ice,” he whimpered as Damien started thrusting erratically, using his spare hand to steady himself on the bed. “Feels good.”

“I feel good?” Damien asked, trying to will himself to come faster. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I wanted to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” Damien sighed. 

“Please,” he keened, pulling at Damien’s hand. “I’ll suck you after.” With a smile, Damien moved a bit faster, feeling himself come close to his own orgasm. 

“You’d swallow?” He groaned, relishing in the feeling of bottoming out. “I bet you would.”

“Yea,” he panted, “you taste good.” 

“Pip,” he shouted, pulling his hand away as he reared back one last time. “Philip, I’m gonna come.”

“Please,” he screamed in return, squeezing his eyes shut as two hands pulled his hips upwards. Within seconds there was a wet spot beneath him, and soon after Damien collapsed on top of him. They were still for a few moments, catching their breath as Damien brought his body temperature back to normal.  

“Can we really take up cartography?” Pip asked to break the silence. 

“No.”


End file.
